1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for wirelessly charging the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into mobile or portable terminals and a stationary terminals. Mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. Terminals are also multifunctional and can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like. However, the battery consumption of the terminal has increased with the increase in available functions. The shorter battery life is inconvenient to the user.